In the processing of soup and sauces and other canned foods, cooking is required. Various techniques have been involved to cook numerous cans at one time. Applicant herein has developed and used in the past a cooking retort in which clusters of elongated can racks are arranged around a generally rotational axis in a rotor. In applicant's prior art device, the storage racks were inclined so that the cans could be delivered to inclined racks and when the inclined racks were rotated 180.degree., they would be inclined downwardly and outwardly to facilitate unloading. This arrangement was workable, but there was no way of conveniently adjusting the angle of inclination of the storage racks once the retort was fabricated and assembled.